


Sun Shower

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She fell in love with Lie Ren like one breaths.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She fell in love with Lie Ren like one breaths. It happened like a sigh, soft and easy. There was never a moment she could recall that she didn't love him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, her breakfast laying on the table in front of her. The dining hall was filled to the brim with chatter, but this morning Nora did not speak. If he noticed, Ren did not show it very clearly. The only thing that indicated his worry was the untouched food in front of him, and the sideways glances he kept shooting to her.

The melancholy atmosphere did not seem to put any damper on the 'J' in JNPR. Jaune chattered a bit, excited about the possibility of asking the platinum haired girl of his dreams out...again. Pyrrha, looked wide-eyed from Nora to Jaune, unsure of who to pay attention to. 

She was often like a storm brewing on the horizon, ready to capsize a ship on a whim. There was incredible energy under the surface of her blank expression, waiting for an opportunity. Where she was like a monsoon, Ren was a gentle drizzle. He was the rain the day of a funeral or the sun shower on your wedding day. 

Nora , without looking from her food, could see the concern in her best friend's eyes. The dream she had had as not exactly a nightmare. It had been pleasant. Her dream-self and Ren had been holding hands in the _together_ together way. She had woken up with tears in her eyes and yearning like a hole in her chest. Dreams like that hit her hard, knocking the wind out of her like a hit from a Grimm. 

“Nora,”Ren said, breaking her thoughts up thankfully. 

Nora tilted her head to the side, poking him on the nose. “Don't look so serious, silly,” she teased, an easy smile replacing the somber one, “Boop!” 

“Nora.” he repeated, expression softening as he watched her. 

“I found a cute dress for the dance,”she blurted out, desperate to erase the concern off his face, “Oh wait..you saw it didn't you...You were actually there...oops!” 

Ren chuckled, setting his silverware down. “It is a nice shade of pink.” 

“It really _is_ isnt it?” Nora stretched, thrusting her fists into the air. “I'm not ready for the new semester. The break was soooooo nice! Classes are lame.” 

“Remember we get to shadow a Hunter for a while.” he reminded her. How could he think she would forget? She had been chattering about it for weeks. 

“YES!,”she squeaked,bouncing in her seat, “It'll be so fun! I'm so so so so excited about protecting defenseless civilians from Grimm! We are gonna be heroes.” Nora gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder. She loved the way he gave her all his attention, pink eyes bright with interest. People so often tuned her out, letting her ramble without absorbing any of it. Not Ren though. Never Ren. 

Pyrrha was a few steps ahead of her when they were returning to the dorms that night. The redhead's boots clicked on the floor, rhythmic and pretty like the crackle of electricity. The guys had gone ahead for some reason. Ren had headed to the library. Jaune had gone in one direction with a guitar. Nora trailed behind the taller girl, arms clasped behind her back. 

“Hey Pyrrha?” 

Her teammate turned, flashing a small smile and wide green eyes her way. No wonder the redhead was so popular, she had a smile that could make lilies bloom. “Yes?” 

Nora cleared her throat, halting outside their room. The door had a crude drawing of stick figures on it, each color coded to match a team member. She was quite proud of her masterpiece ,but today she did not spare it even a glance. “Well,'she started, “You like Jaune, right? Why don't you ask him to the dance? The big lame-o would be lucky to go with you.” She smiled, wrinkling her nose. 

Fidgeting with her hair, Pyrrha was silent under Nora's gaze. “It is not that simple. He likes Weiss. That is quite obvious.” 

“You won't know unless you try!” Nora felt her stomach flip like when she blasted herself through the air on her hammer. The words she had said...could they apply to her and Ren. He obviously could never think of her as more than a best friend. 

_Right?_

Right.

The energetic redhead sighed, flopping herself on her bed. Her other feminine teammate scooped an armful of books of her bed, flipping through the one on top. 

“So,” Pyrrha started, rolling the words carefully over her tongue. “Why do you not ask Ren to the dance?”

Nora snorted, sitting up. “I already have! We are going as friends.” 

“Of course. Of course.” She was silent, flipping delicately though her textbook. Nora could see intricate diagrams of Grimm and their anatomy on the crisp pages, notes in neat cursive scattered around them. Pyrrha was a studious girl, and her training was never skimped. Often it was better to just borrow her textbook rather than listen in class. 

She was truly an asset to team JNPR. 

“But I think you both would make a very sweet couple.” Pyrrha smiled, not lifting her emerald eyes from the book. 

“B-But,” Nora sputtered. She took a deep breath, not liking that knowing grin that her teammate had. “Ren does not view me that way, Pyrrha! I’m just a friend.” 

“But you want more.” A heavy silence settled in the dorm room. There was much left unsaid between the two girls. Their hearts were alike, both heavy with love for a person who could not spare them a glance. Both wanted to rid themselves of unrequited feelings and the lumps in their throats. 

Nora was the first one to speak, voice thick with unshed tears. “I _want_ him happy.” 

“I know.” Without many words, Pyrrha spoke of deep understanding. She spoke of a love that smoldered like a forgotten ember in a fire pit buried in her chest. She spoke of a love Nora was familiar with. 

The red-head shut her eyes, not meeting Pyrrha’s understanding gaze. It hurt like a stab to the gut., enough to bring more tears welling in her big eyes. Before Nora could let those tears fall, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, bringing her closer. 

Even with her eyes closed and pressed against the familiar shoulder, Nora knew Pyrrha was the one embracing her. If the scent in the air, coconut scented lotion and machine oil, wasn’t enough, the gentle humming was. Like a mother would 

console a child, Pyrrha held her teammate. Eventually the tears dried up, as did the heavy sorrow in Nora’s heart. 

That night Nora drifted off to sleep, thinking of how nice it would be if Ren would hug her back like Pyrrha had. 

That morning Nora woke like one trips, suddenly and all at once. A sharp groan left her lips as she remembered that she had her least favorite class first thing. What is the use of a hunters’ class where they don’t even fight? So lame! 

She sat up, untangling herself from the duvet. The rest of her team was still asleep, undaunted but the shrill alarm Pyrrha had diligently set the previous night. 

The sun peeked in through gap between the thick drapes, trailing golden brushstrokes upon the sleeping face of a certain dark-haired boy. Nora froze, her heart jumping into her throat. In the crisp morning light Ren looked more beautiful than ever. 

She leaned over him before she could think too much about it. His lips were the palest pink, like the petals of a rose. His eyelashes were long and fluttering with whatever dream he was having. She hoped it was a good one. 

She hoped it was about her. 

Nora tore her eyes from the sleeping boy, swallowed the affection she felt for him, put on a brittle smile and started her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If he was a sun shower then she was a thunderstorm and boy did he love the rain._

He fell in love with her suddenly, making it obviously why 'fall' is used in that phrase. He had saw her when they were young, covered in dirt with a hot pink Band-Aid on her cheek and felt love for the very first time. It was like a fairy tale, except for all the grime and skinned knees.

Ren had known her for so long and had observed her every move, learning it like he would study martial arts. He knew the look she got when she was thinking a mischievous thought. Or the way her fists twitched before she punched someone. Or the soft smile she would give him when she was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. 

He _knew_ her. 

But this was new to him. 

Nora at least seemed bubblier than yesterday, chattering away about something as their team once again ate breakfast. But the dull look to her eyes indicated some sort of deeper emotion rather than what she showed. It was well known to him that she put up an impossible to breach wall around her true feelings, made of random jokes and crooked smiles. Though he had never pressed her about it, there are just things one knows after being someone’s companion for so long 

Pyrrha was next to Nora gazing through her eyelashes as Jaune. She looked at the blond like how Ren wished Nora would at him. But of course Jaune was oblivious, seeming a bit gloomy from his failed confession from the previous day. 

“Reeeeen,” Nora sang, dragging out the vowel. He tore his gaze from their teammates to his partner. She smiled and butterflies sprang to flight in his gut. 

“Nora,” he answered. His breakfast lay untouched in front of him, his attention diverted to more important matters ( i.e. Nora). 

She tilted her head to one side, looking like a sheepish puppy. “Can I maybe..probably..please..copy your notes from Grim Theory class? I dropped mine in the sink this morning.” 

“The sink?!” Ren frowned.”Why did you have your notes in the bathroom?” 

“I was doodling while I brushed my teeth,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Ren knew better than to diss her drawing. Despite her energy being full to bursting most of the time, Nora had an uncanny ability to draw dynamic and exciting scenes in very short time. Instead he pushed his notebook across the table to her. “Don’t get mine wet, please.” 

She got right to copying and was still writing down the notes after them had taken their seat in the first class of the day. Like usual they pair set next to each other near the back of the class. Nora seemed so full of life as she scribbled down all she could, but like always that life was drained as soon as the professor started talking. 

Despite what people thought, Nora could be quiet. She could be sneaky and thoughtful and intelligent. Despite what people thought she looked so peaceful as she slept. 

Ren kept his eyes trained forward, ignoring the girl beside him. She had taken refuge in the crook of her arm, oblivious to the world. It was difficult though. He wanted to drink in the precious sight of her. He wanted to watch her dream away. He wanted to wake up to her beside him every morning. 

“Miss Valkyrie?” The professor up front did not look as pleased with Nora’s napping. Nora snapped to attention. “Yes sir?” 

“Please reiterate for the class the range of weight for an Ursa.” The professor smiled, thinking he has ensnared Nora. But Ren knew better. 

Without missing a beat she answered, “One to four tons when full grown. The largest record was around six tons in total!” 

The grin melted off of the professor’s face. “V-Very good Miss Valkyrie. Now please stay awake.” 

“Yes sir!” Nora smiled like she had won a trophy for being a little shit. Ren wanted to throw her a chastising look but could not help but match her glee. 

The rest of the day he could hardly keep his eyes off her. Something in that cocky smile she had flashed him in their first class sent a feeling like electricity through him. Was it love? Probably. There was hardly a time Ren could remember not being in love. Was it maddening? Hell yes. 

Even under the cover of reading or eating or classes he could not help but study her instead of his textbook. Her soft form, deceptively pudgy and chubby but as tough as Grimm hide, was just perfect for embracing. Her face lit up so prettily when she got excited. She was so energetic and bright, it was impossible to ignore the way she lit up his life. 

They walked down the hallway towards the dorm after a study session at the library. Ren’s mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty. Combat was easy. Fighting was easy. Love and matter of the heart were the most daunting monster he had ever faced. 

“Nora?” They were just outside the dorm room when Ren finally spoke. “I know this is sudden. But I-uhh.” He swallowed hard. “Our line of work is dangerous. Hunters die all the time. I do not want to have any regrets when and if that may happen. Nora I-I am in love with you.” 

Nora froze in place, as if she was caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. “Can you s-say that again?” 

“I’m in love with you, Nora.” For a moment Ren doubted that confessing was a good idea. What if she was disgusted with his feelings? What if she rejected not only his love, but his friend? What if he had just ruined over ten years of companionship in just a few words? What if- 

“I love you too.” If he had not been paying attention he would not have caught the words she whispered. 

Disbelief replaced the doubt in his mind. “Really?” 

She smiled that crooked grin he loved so much. “Really.” 

That night things changed. That night Ren was given a love he never though he deserved. That night he pressed his lips to Nora’s and fell asleep in a tangle of legs and blankets. 

If he was a sun shower then she was a thunderstorm and boy did he love the rain.


End file.
